GUNDAM WING: Endless War
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: Rebellion explodes in the ESUN, and its up to Relena and the Gundam pilots to stop it, before the world and the colonies are reduced to cinders!
1. INTRODUCTION

GUNDAM WING: ENDLESS WAR

Year 210 After Colony.

Its been ten years since the most serious threat to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was neutralized. Earth and the colonies now lived in peace. In an effort to avoid another war, ESUN Chancellor Relena Darlian ordered a massive demilitarization program. The regular armed forces were dissolved, replaced by the Preventers, a small but elite peacekeeping and self-defense army. All mobile suits were dismantled or destroyed, and the ESUN focused on ambitious projects, such as the colonization of the moon and Mars.

This move towards demilitarization was not without opposition. The most vocal critic of Relena is Dexter Drax, the powerful CEO of Drax Industries, the number one weapons company on the colonies. In the second ESUN national election, Relena was reelected by a narrow margin against Drax. Relena was inaugurated for her second 6 year term.

Meanwhile, in the military side, General Lady Une, the heroine of the fight against the Marimaia army, was appointed as the new overall commander of the Preventers. Colonel Zechs Merquise was also appointed as the head of the Preventer Space Command, and in a surprising move, at least to Relena, he married Lieutenant Colonel Lucrezia Noin, who was also appointed as his second in command and head of the Preventers Special Forces.

Relena also married Minister Richard Bell, the prime architect of the Martian colony project. They had a son, which Relena named "Heero."

Little did Relena know that this peace wouldn't last long, and that she will again need help of someone from her past.


	2. DRAMATIS PERSONAE

Dramatis Personae

SUPREME CHANCELLOR RELENA DARLIAN-BELL: Of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

GENERAL LADY UNE: Overall Commander, Preventers Defense Force

GENERAL ZECHS MERQUISE: Commander, Preventers Space Command

COLONEL LUCREZIA NOIN-MERQUISE: 2nd in command, Preventers Space Command. Wife of Zechs

COLONEL SALLY PO: Commander, Preventers Intelligence Service

DOROTHY CATALONIA: Adviser for security affairs

MINISTER RICHARD BELL: Administrator, Mars colony construction, husband of Relena.

DEXTER DRAX: Colonial governor, Opposition leader, CEO of Drax Industries, Relena s bitter political rival

CAPTAIN ARISSA HUNTER: Ace pilot, Une's protege, secret wife of Heero

MARIEMAIA KHUSHRENADA: Daughter of Treize, under the guardianship of Lady Une.

HEERO DARLIAN-BELL: Son of Relena

RELENA YUY: Daughter of Heero and Arissa

CAPTAIN CHANG WUFEI: Preventers Special Forces, Gundam pilot

QUATRE WINNER: Head of the Winner Group of Companies, Gundam Pilot

DUO MAXWELL: Salvage business operator, Gundam pilot

TROWA BARTON: Colonial Separatist leader, Gundam pilot

HEERO YUY: Gundam pilot, discovered the intricate plot to war 


	3. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Siberia

They found the rebel base at two in the afternoon. An hour later, General Lady Une was flying towards it.

Lady Une, the heroine of the Marimaia Crisis, flew expertly like a highly trained and experience pilot that she is. She is leading a strike force at six Taurus-F fighter-bombers. These sleek, white painted jet fighters are the backbone of the Preventer Air Force, the original Taurus is actually a transformable mobile suit. However due to the banning of mobile suits, all Taurus models were converted into their fighter modes with no provision for becoming a mobile suit.

Also, due to Chancellor Relena Darlian-Bell's demilitarization policy, the Armed Forces suffered from budget cuts, limiting its capability even more. But Une, being the overall commander of the Preventers, can do whatever she wants, and she usually leads missions against separatist rebels.

The Preventer pilots, often demoralized by lack of flying time, are thrilled when they see their beautiful, hard as nails commander put on her flight suit and lead them into combat. Bureaucrats frown at Une's military adventurism but the soldiers love and respect her. And besides, she is doing her job…

Une dropped the Taurus at treetop level to avoid enemy radars. Her wingmen followed suit. "Hawk Leader to Hawk Flight," she radioed her men.

All five acknowledge.

"We are almost on the target area. Weapons hot."

The target area is a citadel on the mountains near the Mongolian border. ESUN has been rocked by small insurrections by discontented rebels, and this is the latest one. The rebels, numbering at least 5,000, left their settlement in China and established their own community in Siberia. They declared independence from ESUN and moved like nomads to avoid the Preventers. However, their well-camouflaged camp was spotted by an unmanned recon drone, and Special Forces confirmed the location. It was up to Une to turn up the heat.

The citadel is on the bottom of a deep valley. Surrounded by mountains, it was hard to see on the ground. The rebel soldiers, numbering now at least 7,000, manage to build a fairly strong defense, stone walls, guard towers, machine gun nest. They can repel any ground attack. But the main flaw is that they only have auto-cannons as anti-air weapons. Their only hope is that the ESUN would not bomb their camp, since they also have 5,000 civilians living there.

They could have not been more wrong.

They never knew what hit them.

Une's flight closes in from the east. At precisely timed intervals, they began launching missiles. The first missiles were small, fast "micro missiles", used mainly to mark targets. However each missile also contains 500 pounds of high explosives. The micro missiles, a total of 24, descended on the camp undetected and blew huge portions of the valley in to oblivion. The valley that protected their homes also caused the explosions to be contained, killing hundreds of people.

And that's just the first attack.

The Taurus pulled up, now sure that the separatists have no chance of defending themselves. One by one, they launched their huge payload, two thousand pound fuel air explosives missiles. These missiles doesn't use oxidizers, rather they use the oxygen on the air to create a highly-explosive mixture of fuel air. The result is an explosion that is the most powerful non-nuclear explosive in the world.

Six massive explosions virtually annihilated the citadel. Everything was destroyed, the vegetation blackened and burned to cinders. All people, 15,000 men, women and children, were massacred.

Une flew her fighter above the devastation, surveying the black landscape and the hue pillar of smoke. Satisfied, she called her troops. "Job well done guys. Lets go home. First round is on me."


	4. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Brussels, Belgium

Earth Sphere Unified Nation capital

Chancellor Relena Darlian- Bell moved gracefully on the brightly lit ballroom, her white gown shining under the crystal chandeliers. She tirelessly greeted each and every one of the hundred of guests in the party. The young chancellor, only 25 years old, was elected for her second term as the leader of earth and the space colonies just two months before. In her young age she already experienced multiply assassination attempts and several devastating conflicts, the last one nearly wiped out the entire human race. With her wits and hard as nails but pacifist personality, she survived it all and succeded in keeping the union together.

But now, Relena is unsure of the future. Her demilitarization plan was met with strong opposition. All mobile suits were destroyed but ESUN is allowed to keep the space warships and conventional weapon forces, now known as the Preventers. Her ambitious vision to expand the lunar colonies and build the Martian settlements is also marred by controversy, the expensive projects draining the treasury. Most serious of all are the small, unorganized insurrections erupted all over the world and in the colonies, all quelled by General Lady Une, the ruthless Preventers commander. These issues became the focal point in the last election, with opposition leader and billionaire defense contractor Dexter Drax running against Relena. The chancellor won, barely, but Drax promised that he will keep the pressure on Relena to stop her unpopular projects.

Relena opened the balcony and went outside the veranda to get some fresh air. The night was clear and the stars are bright. Somewhere in the night sky, her husband is probably also looking at her now. Minister Richard Bell, a rich industrialist and diplomat, is the head of the Martian colony project. He personally went to Mars after the election to oversee the construction of the massive facility. With her husband is her brother, the dashing ace pilot General Zechs Merquise, hero of the Mariemaia Crisis and commander of the Preventers Space Command. Somehow, because of Zechs, she's assured that her husband is safe. She hopes the same could be said for her.

"Nice party."

Relena looked back and saw a familiar face. "Wufei!" she exclaimed and happily hugged the visitor.

Chang Wufei, now a captain in the Preventers Space Command, is one of the five original Gundam pilots involved in Operation Meteor, the plan of colonial scientists to destabilized the ESUN using advanced mobile suits called Gundams. However, due to the cleaver manipulation of Treize Khushrenada and masterful deception of Lady Une, the Gundams were turned from heroes into pariahs. In the end, the Gundam pilots redeemed themselves by smashing both the dreaded White Fang and Treize's forces. Chang Wufei is immortalized as the one who killed Treize in a dual, although until now he maintains Treize was killed at his own behest. Wufei later joined the Mariemaia Army against Relena but in the end he aids his Gundam comrades and ended the war. He was pardoned by Relena and joined the Preventers soon after.

"How are you, Madame Chancellor?" Wufei asked.

"Im fine," Relena replied. "And please, no Madame Chancellor. That thing makes me old."

Wufei laughed. "Alright, Relena."

"Let me guess, my brother sent you."

"Yes he did. He is apparently worried about you."

Relena smiled. "Ahh, he is still treating me as a kid."

"Well he's got a point. There's a lot of going on today. I think its wise that he sent someone to protect you. Someone he can trust."

"Well I do trust you too Wufei. So welcome to Brussels."

"Thank you, Relena."

"Now lets enjoy the party, and maybe you'll get a date or two..."

Suddenly Wufei tackled Relena, and both of them crashed on the mable floor. At first Relena thought Wufei went insane, but then she heard the unmistakable and all too familiar sound of gunfire. The veranda's concrete railing erupted as high-powered rifle rounds smacked into it.

Pandemonium erupted in the ballroom as the guests scremed and rushed into the exits. Wufei shielded Relena with his body and pulled out his Magnum pistol. He dragged Relena inside the ballroom. At the corner of his eye he saw men wearing black ninja suits armed with submachine guns entered the veranda, shooting the nearest guests mercilessly. Wufei raised his gun and opened fire. A Magnum slug struck the lead gunman in the chest, trauma plate stopping the bullet from pulverizing his heart. Wufei's second shot pierced his neck and killed him instantly.

The second gunman was too slow to react. Wufei didnt shoot him, but he leaped into the air and kicked the rifle from the gunman's hand. The cobra-fast Chinese martial arts expert quickly snapped his hand, the butt of the heavy pistol striking the man in the nose, followed by a leg sweep that knocked the guy off his feet. Wufei quickly saw another threat entering the window. He aimed the Magnum in a two-hand Weaver grip and fired. Three hundred grams of lead hit the guy in the face, blowing his head into a crimson mask.

"Wufei! Behind you!" Relena cried.

Wufei pivoted and fired his pistol. Two more assailants fell, their bodies ravaged by Magnum slugs. The pistol lacked back, and Wufei instinctly dropped the magazine at the same time he's grabbing a fresh one from his belt.

Sparks flew from the Magnum and it went flying. Before Wufei could know the cause he felt an incredible sharp pain in his arm and he knew immediately that he was shot. He clutched his bleeding arm as he tried to retrive his weapon. Relena ran to his side. "Get out of here Relena!" Wufei shouted.

Two gunmen approached them, guns pointed at the chancellor. Relena knew she's dead...

A full auto burst of gunfire erupted, and both gunmen fell on the floor. A lone figure appeared on the window. Relena saw his face...his familiar features...and her heart stopped. It was ten years. And yet he had not change a bit.

"Heero..."

"Sorry for being late, Relena," Heero replied in his usual monotone voice. "But we need to talk."


	5. CHAPTER 2

2

Brussels Park

Belgium

The beautiful man-made lake reflects the sunshine and the cherry blossom trees lining the shore. Surprisingly, even though it's a beautiful afternoon, there are no people on the park. That is, except for a lone man sitting on a single park bench under the largest cherry tree.

Chancellor Relena Darlian-Bell entered the park. The beautiful leader of the free world is dressed in simple clothes, long coat and fur hat. She sat on the bench beside the man, looking at the lake. She didn't try to make eye contact.

"How are you, Heero?" Relena said.

Heero Yuy looked at her. "I'm fine." Heero opened his palm and let a few birds bite on a piece of bread he's holding. "How about you? Its been five years."

"What do you think? I have a lot of problems these days." Relena sighed resignedly. "Thank you for saving my life."

"How is Wufei?"

"He is fine." Relena glanced at Heero. "What do you want? Why did you return after five years?"

"I didn't return simply to see you Relena." Heero stood up and threw the bread on the ground. The birds feasted on it. "Lets take a walk and I'll explain everything."

Heero and Relena strolled alongside the beautiful lake, like lovers, lost in time and space.

"You have to know something important. And you have to trust me". Heero proclaimed. "Whatever you hear now should be kept confidential between us. No one should know about this, even your military advisers. Even your brother, even your husband must not know."

"How can I trust you again, Heero?" Relena remarked bitterly. "You are not there when I need you. You simply disappear and appeared again. Although you appear in critical times, times when I need you the most and I appreciate that. But you're not there when I need…someone."

Heero looked at the chancellor. "You have your husband."

"I…" Relena choked on her words.

"Our past is past, Relena. Back then you are just a simple student that I threatened to kill. Now you are the most powerful person this side of the galaxy. You have tremendous responsibilities on your shoulders."

"I wish times were just as simple as before."

"Time change." Heero looked at the lake and the reflection of Relena. "Look at you. You certainly grew up to be this amazingly beautiful woman. You got everything. Money, power, influence, even a loving family."

"I didn't want any of this," Relena replied.

"Then you don't deserve to be called a leader, Relena." Heero snapped. "Your pacifist policy and naïve demeanor cost you dearly during the Mariemaia Crisis. Only your military officers bailed you out. Now lets cut this, okay? You have everything, but you will loose it when you make another crucial mistake again. I got nothing. I only have my desire to protect this world and the colonies. I didn't swore an oath like Zechs and Wufei, but I will protect all freedom loving people against all enemies, foreign or domestic. I didn't ask you to believe me. All I ask for you is to listen."

"Alright." Relena declared. "I will listen".

"During the past three years, Ive been involved in an underground operation to get information about the insurrections that seems to be randomly erupting around the colonies. In my investigation, I found out that these insurrections are not random; these are organized and funded by a single individual. Someone who wants to destabilize your government."

Relena fumed with anger. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Who is this bastard?"

"Dexter Drax."

Relena was genuinely surprised. "No…that's impossible."

"I have evidence, Relena. Drax is the one behind the destabilization plot on ESUN. He is funding the insurrection, giving them weapons and financial aid."

Relena's face flushed with rage. "I will have Drax arrested immediately."

Heero shook his head. "No. We must leave Drax alone as of now."

"Why?"

"Something more dangerous is brewing. I fear Drax is plotting for a bloodier action." Heero opened a manila folder and showed Relena a picture.

Relena got Goosebumps when she saw the picture. It was the unmistakable silhouette of a giant humanoid machine. "This is a…mobile suit!" 

"Yes. This is clear violation of the Tokyo Treaty and the 195 Protocol. Drax is secretly producing an army of mobile suits. This only means that he is planning to launch an armed rebellion."

"Is he insane? He will trigger a civil war!"

"He knows the Preventers will be no match against his mobile suit army."

"We must stop him Heero! He must be arrested, and his illegal mobile army must be destroyed."

"Drax have financial resources, but he doesn't have an able military commander. That is why we cant move onto him yet. We must know who his military backer is."

"But if we let him build a powerful force it will be more difficult, if not impossible, to stop him."

"There is something else you must know." Heero took another picture from the envelope. He showed it to Relena.

It was a picture of a young man, with blond hair and a sad face. It was a face Relena knew all to well. "Quatre…"

Heero expression turned somber. "It seems our friend Quatre is associated with Drax. The mobile suit factory that I showed you was reported to be located in E2 colony, a colony controlled by Winner Industries. I'm sorry Relena, but this is hard for me as well."

"What can we do?"

"I will return to my investigation to gather more evidence. When it's ready, I will call you. But until then you have to make sure no one knows about this. You should keep your forces ready for a lightning raid against the rebels."

"Okay. I will do that."

"Another thing. Keep your best military forces off the hands on General Une. Put them in direct command of Zechs and his wife Noin. If worst comes to worst they are the most capable force that will respond."

"You don't trust Une?" Relena remarked incredulously. "Sure, she is Treize's former most trusted aide and she killed my adopted father, but she is also a capable military officer and a heroine of the Mariemaia Crisis."

"I don't trust her," Heero admitted. "Keep a tight reign on her. She's a loose cannon."

"I will talk with Dorothy about her, but I will make sure no one knows what you told me."

"I appreciate that. I have to leave Relena. I'll see you soon."

Relena looked back but in a split second, Heero was gone.

"Just like last time Heero," Relena exhaled. "Just like last time."


	6. CHAPTER 3

3

Preventers Base

Chutag, Mongolia

General Lady Une's field office is not unlike the other structures on the old, dilapidated airport in the outskirts of Chutag. Weather in Mongolia, the home of the huge Gobi Desert, is unforgiving. When it's cold, its cold. When its hot, its hot. Today is very cold, and everyone on the Preventers base is issued winter uniforms.

Une office is one of the hundreds of tents built by the engineers around the airport. Thousands of Preventers and local military personnel work here. The security was increased since General Une visited here to oversee and personally lead the attacks against the pockets of insurgents in and around Siberia. The runway is busy with maintenance crews keeping the twenty five Taurus jets in tiptop shape for the next combat mission. Une's personal Taurus, painted bright red with the crest of the Khushrenada family on the nose, is the first to be rearmed and refuel and is now ready for a mission anytime.

The Preventers had a very high morale since Une arrived. Before her arrival, the Preventers suffered losses from guerilla and terror attacks by the insurgents. The separatists are employing tactics used by their ancestors in Afghanistan so many years ago. The most serious is a suicide attack in this very base that killed hundreds. It was the last straw, General Une personally went to Mongolia to punished the terrorists. The campaign, using overwhelming airpower, destroyed the armed insurgents' camps and villages, giving them no chance to recover and regroup as Preventers ground soldiers pulverized them mercilessly. It was a monumental success, but the soldiers know their war isn't over. All they knew is that, with Une on their side, victory is only a matter of time.

Une is a born leader, a warrior. She was once called "Brunhild", after the fierce Amazon queen of the German folklore. She was born in Germany, the first daughter of an aristocrat family. Named Une because she was the firstborn, she took the title of Lady. Une was raised as an aristocrat, but the brilliant and beautiful girl's passion is the military. Her dream is to become a military flyer. Against his parent's wishes, she entered the prestigious Baden Mobile Warfare Academy, Europe's premier mobile suit training school. She passed top of the class, becoming proficient in piloting the huge mobile suits that became a staple in the world's armies. Among her classmate is a vivacious tomboy named Lucrezia Noin and a mysterious masked man named Zechs Merquise. One of his senior is a handsome, ambitious young count named Treize Khushrenada. It was Treize who trained Lady Une to be the best, and she beat others except for Treize himself.

Une's encounter with Treize changed her life forever. Treize's skill in flying is unmatched, earning him the respect and envy of everyone, including Lady Une. Treize once led a small mobile army against superior forces and wiped them out. Une realized that Treize is everything she dreamt of becoming, a deadly ace in the field but also a master tactician. Treize was called the "Modern Napoleon", not just for his skill, but for his limitless ambition. But the thing that admired Une the most is Treize's extreme trust and compassion to his men. He cared about them deeply, and one of them even said that if Treize wants to invade heaven, they will all join him.

When Treize graduated, he was assigned to be the leader of a new military organization that uses the mobile suits as the ultimate weapon. This group is an elite fraternity, only the best of the best are chosen to be the part of it. Zechs and Noin become two of its coveted aces. This organization is called Organization Zodiac, or OZ.

Meanwhile, Une returned home to find that she is suffering from a multiple personality disorder. One side of her is a gentle, pacifist girl who seems to be naïve and cares deeply about her family and friends. The other side is a brutal military commander, fiercely loyal and will fight to the death for what she believes. It was no question where Une's loyalty lies. When asked by Treize to become his aide, Une didn't hesitate.

Working with Treize gave Lady Une a unique glimpse at the personal side of a complicated man. Treize trusted Lady Une, and Une returned the favor. When Treize told Une of his plan to conquer the world and the colonies, Une decided to help him. Treize ambition is unending, but it was global events that helped him achieve this. The colonies demanded more freedom, the old Earth Sphere Unified Nation brutally suppressed the colonies by using military force. The OZ tightened the grip to power, then all hell broke loose.

The Gundams came.

It was a crisis that challenged the careers and lives Treize and Une. The Gundams are powerful mobile suits that wage guerilla warfare on earth. At first they were successful, their powerful Gundams wreaked massive losses on OZ and ESUN. Bases were destroyed, hundreds on mobile suits and thousands of men obliterated. It was a stunning blow, and many believed that it is only a matter of time before ESUN breaks.

But the Gundam pilots, despite the massive firepower advantage of their Gundams, are simply kids. They are no match for the skill and resources of the professional OZ army. They were certainly no match to the strategic and combat skills of Treize, Zechs and Une. With brilliant strategic strokes, including assassinations personally done by Une, the OZ isolated the Gundams and went in for the kill. One by one, the Gundams were defeated. The colonies, once looking at the Gundams as their salvation, turned their backs of them as a result of a successful negotiation by Lady Une, now known as Minister Une, a peace advocate. Treize's manipulation was so brilliant that he also capitalized on Une's multiple personality disorder for his own gain.

Fate had a different idea, however. OZ's main financier, the powerful and influential Romefeller Foundation, began to exercise more control over the armed forces. Politics took a hand when Relena Darlian, a pretty young student, was revealed to be the heir of the Peacecraft family, the leaders of the long-lost Sanc kingdom. Romefeller used Relena as a puppet to gained support. Treize, becoming more disillusion of the situation, planned his next move. But the ultimate insult came when Romefeller introduced the unmanned Mobile Dolls. Treize, an advocate of honorable soldier to soldier warfare, vehemently opposed the move, to the point in which he risked his life to simply prove his stand. Treize was held on house arrest, but his followers launched a revolution that split OZ into two. The Treize faction seized control of ESUN and took control of earth. Romefeller took control of space with their massive space battleship Libra and their huge Mobile Doll army.

Through it all, Une's support for Treize never wavered. Things took the turn for the worst when Treize's former friend Zechs, become the leader of the dreaded White Fang Group that seized Libra and its massive army. Une nearly paid her loyalty with her life when she was shot and nearly died. Treize swore to Une on her bedside that he will finish White Fang and Zechs once and for all.

Libra's terrifying main weapon was silenced when the ship Peacemillion carrying the five Gundams crashed into it. This gave the Gundams crucial chance to attack the massive ship. At the same time, Treize led his army of loyal soldiers into space for the final confrontation. The vicious battle becomes a free for all as the three sides fight for the fate of humanity. Une woke up from his coma just in time to see her beloved Treize fought against Gundam pilot Wufei. Treize was defeated and died a glorious death in battle, as he always wanted.

Une was devastated by Treize's death but she realized that Treize would have wanted to die, for the world will never have peace while he is still alive. Une asked forgiveness to Relena and prepared for the court martial and firing squad. Instead, she was assigned as the new ESUN administrator when Relena became the Supreme Chancellor. The pacifist Secretary Une did her job quite well, gaining reputation as an effective stateswoman. But events sent the world into another war as the Mariemaia Crisis exploded. It was hard for Une to see another deadly conflict, but it was harder for her to know that Mariemaia is the daughter of Treize. Nevertheless, with the Gundams and Zechs on her side, Une defeated the short-lived rebellion and took custody of Mariemaia.

Une knows that real peace can only come from security. She advocated for a stronger military. On the first anniversary of the Mariemaia Crisis, she asked to be reinstated in the armed forces, claming the desk job is not for her. Relena, knowing Une's reputation and skill as a great military commander, promoted her to General and appointed her as the commander of the Preventers Armed Forces.

And with that, the ace flyer and the war heroine is back in the pilot seat.

The only question is where her loyalty lies is. Her confrontation with Relena and cabinet members, especially Adviser for Security Affairs Dorothy Catalonia, is becoming more and more public. Une never disguised her growing animosity with the pacifist policy of Chancellor Relena. She vocally opposed the complete eradication of the mobile suits, claiming it would be a worldwide suicide. She also more than once tried to convince Relena to launched nuclear weapons on the separatists. Une's reputation as a heroine slowly fades; her critics called her a loose cannon and urges Relena to fire him, similar to what President Truman did to General MacArthur in the Korean War. But Relena is sticking to her general, which she called a national treasure.

To the pilots and soldiers however, Une's loyalty belongs to them. She is their best military commander since Treize. She flies with them, risking her life in every mission just like them. She eats their food, lives like them and makes sure that their families live comfortably. Soldiers deeply admired and respect her for that, they fear her displeasure but she was very approachable that even the lowest rank soldiers can come to her tent and talk to her anytime. It was this show of loyalty and respect that made her almost like a goddess to her men.

Today, General Une is on the video phone having a conversation with Colonel Lucrezia Noin-Merquise, second in command of the Preventers Space Forces.

"So how was the security there on Mars, Colonel?" asked Une as she drank a cup of hot Mongolian tea.

"No problems here, General," replied Noin after a few second delay. The prominent red dust of Mars is clearly visible on her background. "General Merquise went her yesterday and did an inspection. He is satisfied with the progress, as was Minister Bell."

"I'm sure the project is not the only one Zechs inspected, am I right Colonel?" asked Une with a smile.

Noin blushed. "What do you mean by that, General?"

"Nothing. Where is your husband now?"

"He is back in the moon. As I heard they are doing an exercise with the local colonial security forces."

"He is as hard working as ever."

"What about you, General? How are you doing?"

"Still stick here in the middle of Mongolia. But I'll be leaving in a few hours. Chancellor wants to see me in Paris."

Noin chuckled. "I envy you. Truffles and foie gras with the best French wine. All I eat here is frozen space food."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you some yak jerky there."

A guard entered and spoke in thick Mongolian accent. "General, Captain Hunter is here."

"Let her in." To Noin she said. "I have to go. Send my regards to Minister Bell and your husband."

"Will do." Noin's image disappears on the screen.

A tall, young Caucasian woman entered the tent. She is dressed in her formal dress uniform with medals on her chest. Une is always impressed by soldiers proudly showing off their medals. Une's single medal on her chest is her Medal of Honor, awarded for her leadership in the Mariemaia Crisis. Her many other medals are left in Brussels.

"Captain Arissa Hunter, reporting for duty, ma'am," the newcomer said, giving Une a sharp salute.

Une returned the salute. "At ease, Captain. I've read your report about your actions yesterday. Good work."

"Thank you ma'am!" Hunter replied.

"I'll expect you to do more in the future. You know what are we fighting for, right?"

"Yes ma'am. We will hunt those separatists and destroy them all."

"Good. Unfortunately, I have to leave today. I need someone to take over while I'm gone. Maybe permanently if the Chancellor decided to send me somewhere."

"Major Tsedenbal is the senior officer here, ma'am. He could take command. This base is in his country, after all."

"Yes he is. But I don't trust him. He's not part of the Preventers. I want you to take command."

Captain Hunter was visibly shocked. "That's…a great honor ma'am. But that's bypassing the chain of command."

"No it's not." Une gave a small box to Hunter. The captain opened the box and was even more shocked when she saw insignias of a major.

"Consider it official. Paperwork will come later." Une held out her hand. "Congratulations, Major Hunter."

Hunter took Une's hand and shook it vigorously. "I...thank you ma'am."

The Mongolian guard reappeared. "General, there is a disturbance at gate number four."

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Une.

"I don't know exactly. But some are saying that there are refugees trying to enter."

"Lets check it out."

Une and Hunter walked the grass towards Gate Four of the compound. A small congregation of soldiers gathers around the gate. At the sight of the general, the soldiers parted like the Red Sea.

Dozens of men, women and children were begging for mercy outside the gate. All of them looked filthy and hungry. Most have horrible burns and wounds on their bodies. Une felt an ugly sensation on her stomach as it became clear that these people are victims of fuel-air explosive bombs, her main weapon of choice against insurgents.

The hard as nails general felt something squeezing her heart. Her head throbbed with pain. A voice inside her skull spoke, you did this. You are responsible.

"General?" asked Hunter. "Are you alright?"

Une rubbed her temple. "I'm okay. I've seen worst than this."

"I'll order the guards to clear them off."

"No," Une ordered. "Let them in. Have the medics check the injured. Give them food and spare clothes. Build some tents for them outside."

"Will be done, General." Hunter issued orders in fluent Mongolian.

Une walked away towards the runway, her shuttle waiting for her.


	7. CHAPTER 4

4

Paris, France

Paris is as beautiful as ever. The Eiffel Tower still dominates the skyline, and it can be clearly seen outside the window of ESUN building on the banks of the Seine. Chancellor Relena Darlian-Bell glanced at the tower while having a conversation with her husband on the video phone.

"Relena, I'm afraid for your safety," Minister Robert Bell said. His image on the video screen didn't disguise his anxiety.

"I'm okay, Robert." Relena replied with a smile. "No one will try assassinating me here. The Preventers made sure of that." It was true. Hundreds of Preventers and local military and police secured the ESUN compound like a fortress. Taurus jet fighters are orbiting above, ready to obliterate any attacker.

"Not just that, Relena. There's a lot of disturbance today. Have you heard the insurgent take-over of G5 colony?"

Relena sighed. "Yeah. That is why I'm holding a meeting here with my military and civilian advisers. If we can settle it with peaceful means then that would be good."

"How's Heero?"

"Heero?" Relena looked puzzled. "You mean our son?"

"Of course I mean our son. Who else?"

"He is sleeping on the bedroom. He's tired from the trip."

"I have to return to earth, Relena."

Relena shook her head. "No. They need you there in Mars. I can the handle the situation here. I have all my capable advisers with me. Don't worry too much."

"Whatever you say. I love you, Relena."

"I love you too. Can I speak with my brother?"

"Sure. Just a second."

Bell's image disappeared from the monitor and was replaced by the handsome image of Lieutenant General Zechs Merquise, once known as Millardo Peacecraft. "Good morning, Chancellor." General Merquise said.

"Morning General." Relena replied with a smile. "I already read your report about the exercise. Good work."

"Thank you, Relena. So how's Wufei?"

"He is fine now. Thanks for sending him. He saved my life."

"As expected. So what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a battlegroup near the E2 colony?"

"Hmm, yes the ENSS Barrack Obama carrier and her escorts are on the E-sector. But I gave the order for them be ready to move out and proceed to G-sector."

"No," Relena said, trying to disguise her uneasiness. "Keep them in E-Sector."

"May I ask why, Relena? The Obama helped during the exercise and it needs to replenish her supplies."

"Deliver the supplies to her but keep her on high alert in E-Sector. I'll let Une take command of the operation against G5."

"With all due respect, Chancellor," Zechs replied with a slight edge on his voice. "I am the commander of the Preventers Space Forces and warfare above the earth's atmosphere is my responsibility, which includes our colonies."

"I know, brother. I am asking you this not as the Chancellor of ESUN, but as your sister Relena. Please, do this for me."

Zechs sighed. "Alright. I'll keep the Obama on the E-Sector."

"Take personal control of it and the other battlegroups. What is the combat capability of the Obama?"

"Well the Obama is one of our oldest carriers. But she still carries quite a punch. It could carry thirty mobile suits but because of the 195 Protocol we refurbished her and removed the MS launchers. She now carries fifty Taurus space fighters. She has 7 escorts and one of them is the ENSS Kageyama, which carries 2,000 space marines."

"Okay. Keep a constant combat air patrol around the battlegroup. And keep the marines on high alert for a colonial landing."

"I don't know what is going on, Relena, but you are my commander in chief. You're order is my command."

"Thank you. Let's hope that I'm wrong. I'll be going now. Take care, brother."

"Take care Relena." Zechs image vanished.

Secretary Dorothy Catalonia entered the room. The beautiful young politician is as tall as Relena, but unlike the Chancellor that is dressed in traditional Sanc aristocrat attire, Dorothy wears a simple professional suit. Her blond hair, once waist length, is now cut very short and she wears eyeglasses. She looks older than she is, but still beautiful.

The ESUN Adviser of Security Affairs is in charge of a monumental task of keeping tabs on all the security forces of the ESUN. No one is best suited for the job than Dorothy Catalonia. Her experience in civilian and military foreign policy is well-known, and she's very close with the Chancellor. Dorothy is one of the few people that Relena trust with her life.

Relena and Dorothy are once rivals in school. Dorothy's very high intelligence and beautiful face made her a class superstar. She's also known for her feisty attitude and short temper. Her clashes with Relena were legendary. But everything turned serious when Relena becomes the leader of the world and Dorothy was appointed as the advisor of the White Fang. Dorothy becomes the master controller of the powerful Virgo Mobile Dolls, leading the attack against the Gundams and Treize's warriors. Her ruthlessness and obsession to win became obvious as she ordered Libra's main weapon to fire on earth. Only the suicidal attack of the ship Peacemillion silenced Libra's fearsome weapon and saved millions of lives.

After White Fang was defeated, Dorothy surrendered to Relena. She was placed under house arrest, where she kept herself busy by studying international diplomacy. Earning her PhD in Harvard, she was released during the Marimaia Crisis and provided valuable advice on dealing with the rebellion. Relena and Dorothy reconciled and the Chancellor appointed her once-rival as the powerful Adviser on Security Affairs. Dorothy took her post seriously, becoming an asset to the ESUN and she is rumored to be Relena's successor. She's devoted her whole time working, reading reports while eating, listening to conference recordings instead of music and did not have any kind of relationship. She's working so hard that Relena has to remind her to relax a bit.

"General Une is here," Secretary Catalonia announced. "We are all ready for the conference."

"Good." Relena stood up. "Dorothy?"

"Yes Chancellor?"

"You think I'm not doing my job well?"

"What do you mean? You are doing one heck of a job, Chancellor."

"I'm asking you as a friend, Dorothy."

Dorothy sighed. "I know the past few weeks have been very hard for you, Relena. But this is not the time to get melancholy. The people need you. They need a strong leader that would rise to any crisis. You already proven yourself under pressure, but there will be a bigger challenge. There's always one. You'll take hits, hell, you'll get knock down. But the important thing is for you stand up again and fight back."

Relena smiled. "Thanks Dorothy."

Dorothy laughed. "If you don't want your job, here I am. Hahaha."

Relena laughed too. "In your dreams."

Relena and Dorothy went to the soundproof conference room. Seated around the table are high-ranking military and civilian officials, including General Lady Une. They all stood up when Relena entered. "Be seated, ladies and gentlemen." The chancellor took her seat on the head of the table.

"So we'll start the meeting with this latest report from the G5 colony," Dorothy said. "Colonel Po?"

Colonel Sally Po, the commander of the Preventers Intelligence Service stood up. "It's confirmed, Madame. The separatists are now in control of 90% G5 colony. They took control of the capital city of Mady early this morning."

"This is what I'm very concerned about," the image of Colony Administrator James Young said on the video conference link. "The G-sector is our main industrial center. If it falls to the rebels we will suffer a massive economic blow."

"You're exaggerating, Minister," Dorothy said. "There is no way the separatists will capture an entire colonial sector with only a ragtag army. They might took G5 but its only a matter of time before we crush them."

"What do you know, Secretary? You don't live here!" Young snapped. 'Chancellor Bell, I implore you to take quick military action here! Last report that I heard, you kept the bulk of the Space Forces close to the moon instead of the problem areas. What is this, Chancellor? Are you abandoning the colonies to the separatists?"

"Minister Young," Dorothy replied, controlling her anger. "That is why we are having this meeting, to settle this crisis in a peaceful way."

"Peaceful way?" Young is visibly irritated by Relena's unresponsiveness. "We can't deal with this people peacefully! They are murderers! They killed security forces and some civilians! We have to punish them and punish them hard!"

"There are no reports that they murdered anyone, Minister." Colonel Po said. "In fact they revolted peacefully and no one was hurt."

Young ignored the colonel. "If the ESUN cannot take action against this real security threat, we might as well take care of ourselves and become a separate entity from the ESUN."

"The Supreme Chancellor of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation will not be blackmailed by anyone!" Dorothy snapped angrily. "Not by the separatists, not by the opposition, and not by you! You owned your job to Chancellor Bell and she can remove you anytime."

"Let's keep our tempers in check," Relena finally said. "This is not the right time to bicker. Dorothy, please don't badger our distinguished minister. Minister Young, we'll get back to you as soon as we can." Young's image disappears.

Relena rubbed her temples. She looked at Dorothy. "Apologize to him later."

Dorothy looked at the chancellor as if to say "We have to get rid of him".

"Madame Chancellor," General Une began. "Minister Young is right. We cannot underestimate the separatist. This could be the greatest military challenge we faced since the Marimaia Crisis."

Dorothy shook her head. "Here you go again, General."

"Let's not take the chance," Une continued. "I can move our assets against the G5 colony in half a day. We can operate quickly and quietly."

Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "Your 'assets'? The one you used in firebombing civilians in Siberia?"

"My plan was approved by the defense council and was signed by the Chancellor -."

"Your plan said nothing about Taurus bombers blowing rebel citadels into oblivion!" Dorothy angrily remarked. "Damn it, General. Next time we order you to use a gun you'll instead drop a nuclear weapon."

"If that's what it takes to get the job done!" Une is visibly angry and irritated.

"Don't you dare raise your voice on me, or anyone in this meeting, General Une," Dorothy said, her voice full of venom. Clearly she's not backing away from the powerful Preventers commander.

Une looked straight at Relena. "Chancellor, make a decision. One order and I'll have those separatists scum brought to justice."

Relena sat silent for a few seconds. Then she looked at the table. "Give me another option, General Une."

"Madame Chancellor, we have to -–."

"Give me another option or give me your resignation!" Relena said firmly, to the surprised of everyone, especially Une.

Une flushed red. Her hands balled into fists and shook. It was humiliating, but Une felt red hot anger. "What…" she uttered, her voice shaking with rage. "You…"

"General, listen to yourself." Relena remarked. You are recommending mass murder! I will never agree to this unless our nation is faced with utter annihilation. Never!"

Une didn't respond but everyone can feel her anger rising every second. The male members of the council are amazed by the clash of the three most powerful women in the solar system.

"Permission to speak, ma'am?" Colonel Sally Po said.

"You are part of this council, Colonel," Dorothy replied. "You can speak whenever you want."

"Thank you, Madame Secretary. I have a suggestion, but it will need the cooperation of General Merquise and Colonel Noin. My plan is to infiltrate G5 colony, capture the leader of rebels, and held him as a bargaining chip."

Une smirked. "And how will you infiltrate G5, colonel? That colony is one of the most heavily defended civilian settlements in the solar system. They have sophisticated radars and sensors that will pick up even our stealthiest ships."

"We can modify one of our small intelligence ships into a stealth ship that is small enough to insert team inside the colony. We know the plans of the colony; we can use the massive pipe systems to get around it."

Relena nodded. "I like it, Colonel. What do you need for this plan?"

Colonel Po smiled. "Someone that is an expert in stealth. Someone that we all know."


	8. CHAPTER 5

5

A6 Colony

The huge electromagnet lifted the large piece of metal scrap by ease. Duo Maxwell, the operator, gently placed the scrap on the other side of the yard. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Hilde, is that the last one?" he shouted above the noise of the machinery that he operates.

Hilde Maxwell, Duo's wife, is busy talking with a scrap trader while writing stuff on a notebook. "Yes, Duo. That's the last one," she shouted back.

"Finally." Duo proceeds to shut down the engine of the electromagnet crane.

Duo Maxwell is a young man on his 20's. When he was on his teens, he was chosen as one of the pilots of Operation Meteor. It was a top secret plan to send five powerful mobile suits called Gundams to wage guerilla war against the Earth Nation. Duo was given a Gundam called Deathscythe, a black bat-like mobile suit armed with a massive Beam Scythe. Designed for close combat, the Deathscythe is also equipped with Hyper Jammers and its sinister-looking bat wings can fold into a stealth cloak. Duo can sneak into a target undetected and attacked mercilessly. The Beam Scythe can cut through ships and mobile suits with ease. Duo calls himself "The God of Death" and he caused utter devastation on OZ forces. Later, his Gundam was upgraded to the more powerful Deathscythe Hell, and later D-Hell Custom during the Mariemaia Crisis. After the war, he returned to his salvage business and married his fiancée Hilde.

"Duo, get down there and we'll eat lunch!" Hilde shouted.

"I'm coming, dear." Duo leaped from the crane and used the stacks of steel as a ladder. He washed himself to get rid of the grease and grime while Hilde prepares their food on their small house made of scrap metal.

"Hmmm, smells wonderful," Duo remarked when he stepped into the dining room.

The phone rang on the office. "I'll get it," Hilde said, running towards the office.

Duo decided to wait for her before eating. He took a sip of water as he checks the space wide web on a computer. Most of the news channels are covering the situation in G5 colony as well as other insurrections across the world. It was quite disturbing; violence is erupting when peace is almost at hand.

_Some peace_, Duo thought.

"Duo, it's for you," Hilde said, her cheerful expression vanished as she took the phone towards the dining room.

"Who is it?"

Hilde gulped. "Colonel Sally Po."

Duo took the phone without a word. He excited the dining room to have a private talk with the Preventers intelligence chief. "Colonel Po?"

"Good to hear your voice, Duo," the familiar voice replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sally."

"Hilde sounds very fine too. I hope you guys are having a great time there as a married couple."

"You didn't call me just to say hello, Sally."

A pause. "True. I have to be honest. Listen Duo, I need your expertise in stealth technology. We are planning to infiltrate G5 colony, but we need to do it quietly and stealthily. Rest assured you will be compensated for your time."

"Sally, I have to be honest too. I can't accept your offer. I already promised to my wife that I will never fight a war again."

"You are not gonna fight, you just need to help us design a vessel that will elude radar and sensors. We'll handle the rest."

Duo glanced at Hilde. "I can't help you, Sally. I'm sorry."

Sally exhaled on the other line. "Very well. No hard feelings, Duo. Have a nice day."

Duo turned the phone off and returned to the dining room. "Sally wants me to help them in a military action against the G5 colony."

"What did you say?" Hilde asked.

""I told her I can't help. As I promised to you."

Hilde nodded. "Duo, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, my dear?"

Hilde smiled to her husband. "Guess?"

Duo scratched his head. "Come on, tell me."

Hilde stood up and spread her arms. "Duo Maxwell, we will have a baby!"

Duo shot up from his chair. "Seriously?" he gasped in shock. Hilde nodded happily. Duo hugged his wife. "Wow! That's the best news ever!"

Hilde pulled her husband closer. "Now that we will have a baby, I think it's time for you to reconsider your promise."

Duo was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You promised that you will stay with me and never fight a war again. I want you to reconsider that."

"What?"

"I want you to help Sally."

"Why?" Duo couldn't understand why his wife would say these things. "You need me more than ever now. Not just you, but our baby as well."

"Duo, all I want is a peaceful environment for our baby. We are living in peace now, but what about in the future? We both lived in war, and it's the most horrible thing I've experience. I don't want our baby to experience what we have gone through. Duo, please. Do something, do your part, to have peace."

Duo hugged her wife tighter. "I understand, Hilde."

* * *

Atlas Space Station

2nd Preventers Space Command HQ, F Sector

A day later

It's an amazing sight seeing huge ESUN warships around the gargantuan space station. There are five main military stations operated by the Preventers, each is the headquarters of different Space Commands and fleets. Atlas is the home of the 2nd Command with 15,000 military and civilian personnel working in round the clock. The 2nd is the home port of the 3rd Fleet led by the carrier ENS Barrack Obama (which is still absent because of the military exercise on the E Sector), and the 7th fleet led by the carrier ENS King Sejong. The 7th Fleet is perhaps the most famous Space Command fleet because of its commander, Vice Admiral Park Elizabeth, whose beauty and bravery rivals even General Une.

Aside from these two fleets, Atlas is also the station of 5th Space Marine Division, 14th Engineering Battalion, and the most important, the 1st Maintenance Corps. Atlas is the second largest repair and refit station for ESUN ships, only the massive Preventers Lunar Base is larger. Because of this, Atlas is very crucial in the space defense doctrine of the ESUN.

Duo Maxwell is on one of the docks, supervising the refit on a small decommissioned intelligence craft. The ship is almost complete, with smooth external skin covered in black radar absorbent paint to avoid radar detection. Technicians are now only checking the internal of the ship.

"Good work, Duo," Colonel Sally Po remarked. She is wearing her full formal uniform. But behind her are twenty men dressed in black commando gear, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weaponry. "These are my men, by the way. I handpicked them for the operation."

Duo nodded. The huge men look competent enough for him. "Only 20? We can fit a hundred on this ship."

"Colonel Noin sent 50 highly-trained rapid deployment force soldiers. They will arrive shortly."

"Good. They will be here before the kick off." Duo thought of something. "Could you give me a commando suit and guns?"

Sally's eyebrow rose. "Why is that?'

"I'm coming with them."

Sally smiled widely." No. You will come _with us_."

* * *

E2 Colony

That same time

The guard was knocked with a single blow to the back of the head. He fell but was quickly pulled into the darkness. To be sure that he would not be problem, the assailant in black tied and gagged him.

Heero Yuy didn't have a problem infiltrating the colony and eliminating the guards and sentries around the huge Winner Industries compound. He infiltrated the compound several times before, gathering all the evidence that he needs to implicate Winner Industries in the illegal manufacture of mobile suits. But now, this is more personal. Heero is here to confront Quatre Winner.

Heero and Quatre are once closer than brothers. Out of five the Gundam pilots, Quatre is the most level headed, the voice of reason to his team mates. He is the equalizer between the cold demeanor of Heero, the sarcasm of Duo, the seriousness of Quatre and the hot-headedness of Wufei. Quatre smiles a lot, and is known to be very friendly. But this didn't make him less of a warrior.

Son of the rich patriarch of the Winner business empire, Quatre loves adventure. He was chosen as one of the Gundam pilots in Operation Meteor. Quatre pilots Gundam Sandrock. Like Duo's Deathscythe, Sandrock is designed for close-in combat. But unlike Deathscythe that relies on stealth, Sandrock uses brute strength to overpower opponents. This Gundam has a more powerful reactor and reinforced armor plates. Its primary weapon is two massive Heat Shortels, heavy curved blades that can cut steel. The shortel weight and sharpness alone can be lethal, but when superheated, it can cut mobile units like a hot knife through butter. Quatre's tactic is simple; frontal, full scale assault. With the assistance of his own loyal mobile units called Maganac Corps, Sandrock and its modified versions held its own against the massed forces of OZ, White Fang and Mariemaia Army.

One the other hand, Heero's Gundam Wing is a mobile suit designed for balanced combat. Wing can transform into a plane, which can fly at excess of Mach 5. On its mobile mode, Wing is like a Valkyrie, with a rifle on the right hand and shield on the other. The Buster Rifle is a long-range weapon that can kill units with one shot, fully charged it can obliterate several at once. For short combat, it's also equipped with a Beam Sword. Wing's speed and Heero's skill made this mobile suit a very potent threat.

Wing was later destroyed in combat. Quatre, under extreme emotional pain from the death of his parents, found the blueprints and built the powerful Gundam Wing Zero. It's larger, faster and more powerful than any other mobile suit. The most fearsome mobile suit weapon is fitted on it, the twin Buster Cannon. A single shot from this gun can destroy several units; one full-charge blast can blow a space colony. However, the most innovative part of the Wing Zero is the ZERO system, a technology that digitizes and transmits neural impulses from the pilot's brain to computers on the cockpit. While the ZERO makes the pilot more capable in any form of combat, it's a double edge sword. The neural transfer can drive the pilot insane. This is what exactly happened to Quatre when he piloted the Wing Zero and destroyed a colony, killing millions. Wing Zero was seized and was given to Zechs Merquise, which managed to tame the wild ZERO system. Heero received the Wing Zero when he exchanged his Gundam Epyon to Zechs and uses it for the rest of the battles against OZ and White Fang. Wing Zero was destroyed when Heero uses the Buster Cannon to destroy the Libra and save the world. In the Mariemaia Crisis, Wing Zero was rebuilt into the controversially-designed Wing Zero Custom. The Buster Cannon and the Beam Sword was retained but the shield was removed. The bird mode was also omitted, replaced by new sets of very large angel wings. Although the Custom proved to be useful in combat, and elegant in design, Heero didn't like it at all. He'd prefer a more esthetically-subtle Gundam, but he is in no position to complain. It was heavily damaged in the conflict and Heero didn't know what happen to it afterwards. Good riddance, anyway.

Heero's skill in infiltration is tested on this mission. With only a few bumps, he successfully entered the office of Quatre. It was barren, with only a few furniture and no personal belongings. There are no security cameras according to his detector. Heero sat on the dark corner and waited.

A few minutes later, a blonde man on his 20's entered the office. He locked the door and sat on his chair. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"How are you, Quatre?" Heero announced.

Quatre was surprised, but not for long. "Heero, I'm fine. How are you?"

_He's calm_, Heero noticed. "I'm also cool, Quatre."

"You came here to kill me?"

"That will depend on your answer. What happen, Quatre?"

"Get it over with, Heero. Finish me now."

Heero pointed his pistol at his friend. "I don't believe you're doing this on your own free will, Quatre. You want the easy way out?"

Quatre exhaled. "I have no more reason to live, Heero. I let myself be used, for what?"

_Is he telling the truth?_ Heero wondered. "Who used you, Quatre?"

"Dexter Drax. He manipulated me and my associates. He used the wealth of Winner Industries for his own gain. Drax plans to launch an armed rebellion using the Zekes mobile suits. He is dangerous, Heero. More dangerous than Romefeller."

"Why didn't you fight? You could have asked for help from Relena."

"There are things that happened beyond my control." Quatre stood up. "Heero, before you kill me, promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Kill Drax and destroy this place. Kill him before he starts Colonial War III."

Heero made a decision in an instant. "Come with me, Quatre." He lowered the gun.

"Where?"

"We'll destroy Drax together."

The door suddenly opened and two guards entered with guns drawn. Heero was faster, though. He spun like a cobra and fired twice, hitting both on the head. They collapsed in bloody heaps.

The sound of gunfire alerted the compound. "Let's go!" Heero shouted to Quatre.

Quatre took a pistol from his drawer and followed Heero. Three guards opened fire from the hangar, hitting the walls behind the two pilots. Heero fired on the run until his pistol ran out of bullets. He reloaded while Quatre provided covering fire.

"There!" Quatre pointed towards a small spacecraft of the hangar.

Two guards blocked their way. Heero dove under the hail of bullets and fired back. The two fell dead on the floor. Heero shoved their rifles and passed one to Quatre. The both run towards the craft.

Quatre reached the cockpit and started the engine. Heero kept the guards at bay with rifle fire. Finally, Quatre put the craft in motion. Heero emptied the second rifle and jumped on the copilot seat. The craft swiftly flew towards the airlock.

"Those Zekes could chase us," Heero commented as Quatre flew the craft expertly.

"No they won't. They are not yet ready and Drax would want to keep the secret for as long as possible."

Suddenly, the Gundam pilot heard the unmistakable sound of the threat warning radar. Heero's head glanced back and saw two space fighters chasing them. He saw the flash under the wings of the fighters and heard the threat warning shrill a feverish pitch.

"Missile launch!"


	9. CHAPTER 6

6

Luxembourg

That same time

General Lady Une drove her big Mercedes Benz on the narrow country road of the small European city. Wearing her usual military uniform, Une was quiet and grim faced today, which is not uncommon but now she seems angrier than ever.

Major Arissa Hunter sat nervously on the passenger seat. Une never spoke to her, she just ordered her to take a seat on the car. The Preventers commander drove the car from the capital to the countryside by herself, with no military escort.

Major Hunter finally mustered the courage to speak. "May I ask a question, General?"

"You may, Major," Une replied, stone faced.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

They reached a small town with a beautiful landscape of yellow wheat plants, country houses and giant windmills. Arissa is amazed by the sight. In the age of high technology space colonies, people here still lived as they were for thousands of years. Minutes later the town disappeared and she saw a very large white mansion on top of a hill. "Is that…" Arissa said aloud.

"Yes. That's the mansion of the late, great Treize Khushrenada. That's where I live, when I'm not on the field."

The car reached the front of the mansion in a few minutes. Une and Arissa stepped down and walked towards the front door. Une simply opened it and they stepped inside.

Arissa's mouth dropped open when she saw the massive living room, larger than her whole house. The first thing to greet the visitor is a huge mural of great military leaders on the wall. On the right side is the portrait of Treize Khusherada himself, looking handsomely dignified on his count uniform. On the left is a huge flag of the Khushrenada crest.

More displays can be found on an extension of the living room. Arissa fought the urge to look into there but she couldn't resist. She found more pictures of Treize, with General Une and others. There is an old picture of a very young count with an equally young and vibrant Une. With them is another couple, the woman is recognized by Arissa as Colonel Lucrezia Noin but the man's face is covered by a silver helmet-like masked. Arissa saw more pictures of Treize with the masked man; it seems they were the best of friends. There are also pictures of Treize with a very young Chancellor Bell, Secretary Catalonia and an undefined woman with a little girl.

Aside from pictures, there are more memorabilia on display. Uniforms, swords, pistols, medals, and more. It seems Une made this room as a shrine and tribute for Treize. The most impressive are the two human-sized models of model suits. The first one is an old Leo mobile unit, but the second is an unidentified white and blue model, elegantly-styled like a Spartan warrior. It seems to be Treize's personal mobile suit.

"That is the Tallgeese II," a little voice said behind her. "Father's personal mobile suit."

Arissa spun and looked down. It's a young girl, dressed like an aristocrat and supporting herself with an ornate wooden cane. The major stood there shocked as if she saw a ghost. "You must me Major Arissa Hunter," the girl said. "Mom told me a lot of stories about your bravery under fire."

"Mom?"

"General Une. She's not my real mother but she loves my father so she's now my mom."

"Your dad is Treize Khushrenada?"

"Yes." The girl smiled. "My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada. It's an honor to meet a brave soldier like you."

Arissa's hand shook as she took Mariemaia's hand. This sweet-looking little girl led the most serious threat against the ESUN yet, she became so infamous that the conflict was later named after her. Her forces nearly overthrew the government, had it not for the timely intervention of the Gundams with Generals Une and Merquise. After the Mariemaia Crisis she was reportedly wounded and disappeared. It was a great shock for Arissa to meet the once enemy of the free world in, of all places, the house of the Preventers overall commander.

"Where is General Une?" asked Arissa.

"She is on dad's grave outside. Come, Major. Let me show you around the house. There are a hundred rooms here so we have a lot to see."

Treize Khushrenada's gravesite is located on a small hill overlooking the beautiful man-made lake of the huge estate. It was a simple memorial, only a marble tombstone under a big oak tree. Treize, the ever extravagant count, strangely wished for a simple burial if he died. Despite his history of rebellions, murders and insurrections, he was buried with full military honors. Chang Wufei, the man who defeated and ultimately killed him, was present too at the burial. One man that was not present is Treize himself, his body was instantly cremated when his mobile suit explodes. Under the tombstone are only a few small pieces of Tallgeese II.

Une sat silently on a small stool beside the grave. For her, this place is the ultimate solitude. Fresh flowers lay in front of the tombstone, the only witness as the hard as nails general silently held her vigil. "Treize, forgive me," she said as if the tombstone is alive. "I'm not as strong as you. I let them pushed me around." Tears flowed from her eyes.

"_Une…"_

Une spun around, but no one was there. Yet the voice is so clear, so familiar. "Treize…" choked.

"_Une…remember what I always say to you…"_

"What is it, Treize?"

"_Don't let someone control your destiny. Fight for what you believe."_

Une felt her heart racing. Is this the sign that she's been waiting for? Is Treize telling him to do stand up for what she believes?

"Good morning, General," another voice behind her said. Une wiped her eyes and saw a short, fat man dressed in expensive suit and shoes. "You recognized me?"

"Yes, Mr. Dexter Drax," Une answered. "Everyone knows who you are."

"I heard the humiliation you suffered from the chancellor and her bitch Catalonia."

"What do you want?"

"I have an offer for you." Drax took a cigar from his coat and lit it.

A gunshot rang out. Drax was extremely shocked when he saw his cigar blown to bits. He looked at Une. The general is holding her smoking service pistol, pointed at Drax. "Next time you disrespect this sacred ground, I'll blow your head off." Une's voice is stone serious.

Drax was taken aback but at the same time, his face showed wonder and respect. "Just as I expected from you, general. You are the one that I need. Of all people, you are the one who is truly disgruntled with Bell's pacifist policy. Are you going to sit back and let her humiliate you again? Or…" Drax pointed at Treize's grave. "Follow him to the path of greatness."

"Your destiny is not with the ESUN," Drax continued. "Your destiny belongs to the legacy of Treize Khushrenada."

Une holstered her pistol and walked closer to Drax. "I'm listening."

* * *

The Earth Sphere Unified Nation government structure is modeled after the German government ages before. The supreme leader is the Chancellor, Relena Darlian-Bell, who has the power equal to the President of the United States of long ago. The government has a Senate and a House of Representatives for hundreds of countries and colonies, and also a judiciary branch called the Supreme Court. The Chancellor is the true leader, but the ESUN did have a president. He might not be as powerful as Relena, but he does hold a considerate amount of constitutional power and he is the first in line on the succession.

The ESUN president is the exact opposite of Relena. He is old statesman, pushing 70 years of age. Most of those years are spend in public service. He was one of the authors of the 195 Protocol and many other peace treaties. Aside from his diplomatic prowess, he is also a brilliant economist. Relena always sought his wisdom in solving many problems of the nation.

But even his impressive credentials couldn't save him.

The heart attack came without warning. There is no way he could save himself, reading alone on his Washington D.C. office. His body wouldn't be found until hours later.

* * *

Lady Une entered the mansion alone. She proceeded to the large presidential dining room. Mariemaia and Arissa are talking and giggling there. Une has never seen Mariemaia as happy as now. But all things must come to an end.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Une.

"Yes mom," Mariemaia answered. "Major Hunter is amazing."

"Just call me Arissa, okay?" Arissa smiled sweetly.

"We have to go, Arissa." Une said. Arissa stood up.

"You can go here anytime, Arissa," Mariemaia said.

Arissa nodded. "Sure. Take care of yourself, Mariemaia." She kissed the girl on the cheeks.

Une also kissed her daughter. "Time to go my dear."

"When will you be back, mom?"

Une didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know, dear. But I will return as soon as I can. Don't forget to visit your father."

"I will, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

Une didn't have enough strength to say that she might not come back. But she knew Mariemaia understood the fact that there is a possibility that she will never return.

Une and Arissa excited the house and walks towards Treize's grave. Une wants to pay her last respect before she goes. She laid fresh flowers on the gravesite. "It seems you get along well with Mariemaia," Une said to Arissa.

Arissa nodded. "I also have a daughter."

Une's eyebrow rose. "I didn't know that."

"I never told anyone, general. She is still very young, and I love her so much."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't want to talk about him. He abandoned us two year ago. I joined the Preventers because of my daughter. Somehow, I can see her on Mariemaia. Both of them lost their fathers at a very young age."

Une understood. Arissa spoke bitterly about her husband; it seems she hated him more than he hates the separatist. "What is the name of your daughter?"

Arissa hesitated, but she spoke after a pause. "She was named by her father after the chancellor. Her name is Relena."

A few minutes later, Une and Arissa left the estate. It was only then when Mariemaia went to her father's grave. She was surprised to see a shiny object on top of the tombstone. Mariemaia went closer and found a medal. She quickly recognized it as her mom's Medal of Honor, awarded to her for her actions on the Mariemaia Crisis.

Everything was clear to Mariemaia now. She pocketed the medal and went back inside the mansion.


	10. CHAPTER 7

7

E Sector

Quatre steered the spaceship in a reverse corkscrew. As expected, the two missiles chasing them follow suit. Quatre then pumped out flares, and seconds later the missiles exploded harmlessly behind them.

But the fighters kept their chase. It will only be a matter of time before they catch the small craft.

"Do you have a plan to get us out of this?" Quatre asked Heero. The copilot is dialing on his phone.

"Yes," he replied. "Just hang on."

The lead fighter went close, firing its cannon. Quatre pulled the nose up and let the throttle rip. The tiny craft went ballistic, as the fighter also pulled up for the chase.

"Relena!" Heero shouted on his phone. "This is Heero."

"Heero, where the heck are you?" the chancellor asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we are being chased by hostile fighters on the E Sector. We need assistance, and we need it now."

A pause. "Hold on."

Quatre ease the stick and the craft did a gut wrenching maneuver called Cobra, somersaulting upside down. The chasing fighter didn't expect the maneuver, he slowed down. His fighter went straight on the center of Quatre's gun sight. Quatre pulled the trigger, showering the enemy with lead. The fighter exploded seconds later.

But now there are four bogies chasing them. Unless something happened, they're dead meat…

* * *

ESUN Headquarters

Brussels, Belgium

That same time

"We can see four high-speed fighters chasing a small spacecraft near the E2 colony," said the voice on the communication screen.

"Admiral, you will do whatever it takes to rescue that small craft," ordered Relena.

"We will, Madame Chancellor," the reply of Vice Admiral Brian Jennings, the commanding officer of the 3rd Fleet aboard the ENS Barack Obama. He is a handsome 50 year old gentleman with white hair. Jennings is one of the most competent admirals in the Preventers Space Command. "Our fighters are now scrambled."

"Bring them here in Brussels immediately. And I want you to keep this in utter secrecy."

Jennings gulped. This is the first time he had received a direct order from the Chancellor herself. Relena bypassed all the chain of command in the efforts to save the small craft.

"Yes, Madame."

* * *

The lead fighter exploded as Preventers missiles found their mark. Taurus fighters screamed like bats out of hell, engaging the enemy with missiles and guns. The unknown fighters were no match for the highly-trained pilots of the Barack Obama air group. Within minutes, all four enemy fighters are blown to pieces.

Quatre breathe a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Close enough," Heero agreed.

"Unknown craft, unknown craft," came the voice from on the radio. "We have orders to escort you back to the Obama."

"Gladly," Ouatre replied and followed the Taurus towards their carrier.

* * *

"Madame Chancellor, we have the craft on board," reported Admiral Jennings to Brussels. "It has two men on their 20's aboard. They refused to tell their names."

Relena was visibly relieved. "Do not interrogate them. Take them planetside, now. I want them here in Brussels as soon as possible."

"It will be done, Madame."

Admiral Jennings watched as the shuttle took off from the deck of the Obama. Escorted by Taurus fighters, the shuttle flew towards the huge blue planet called earth.

"Admiral, who are they?" asked the captain of the Obama.

"I'm not allowed to say it, but I recognized who they are."

The captain bowed. "I understand."

Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner, the admiral thought. Both are Gundam pilots, heroes of past conflicts. Jennings felt a cold shiver on his spine. Seeing the two together, being protected by the Chancellor herself, could spell trouble. Deep trouble.

"Spread the task forces at a bigger area. Raise the level of alertness to Yellow. I want our ships to be on tip top condition."

"Aye, Admiral!" The captain repeated the orders to his crew. As with other fleets, the 3rd has ten Task Forces, each with a maximum of 10 ships. When they spread, a hundred ships could cover a vast amount of space. Their weapons are ready; their soldiers are well discipline professionals.

It didn't relieve the fear in Admiral Jennings.

* * *

G5 colony

A few hours later

The operation reached its final leg.

Two hours before, the stealth ship modified by Duo Maxwell reached the steel walls of the G5 colony undetected. Two commandos successfully breached the walls and formed a perimeter around the landing site. Sally and Duo followed, with more commandos on their back. Using the blueprints and maps, they navigated the tight passageways infested by rats and other pests. A space colony is as large as a city, and navigating around its internal could be claustrophobic.

Finally, after two hours of nonstop walking and crawling, they reached the target site. It was a Separatist rally on the town plaza. By tapping on CCTV cameras, they can see hundreds of people in front of a makeshift stage. On the stage, several men dressed in Dominican-styled costumes are addressing the audience with fiery speeches.

Duo thought the outfits are quite strange, but he realized he had met stranger men before.

"Can you ID the leader?" asked Sally.

"No. Their face is concealed by their enormous hoods. It looks like we have to get up close and personal."

Duo took a fiber optic camera from his bag. He stuck the thin cord on the grating of a manhole cover. He spun the camera around, seeing no people on the dark alley behind the stage. He communicated by hand signals to Sally. The Preventers intelligence chief passed the info to her commandos. They disappeared in the darkness.

Duo lifted the cover and pushed himself out. He then helped Sally get out of the sewer. Guns drawn, they slowly advance towards the backstage, making no sound whatsoever. They could hear the loud speech on the stage as another leader unleashed a fiery rhetoric against the ESUN.

Duo smiled when he spotted something on the table. A pile of hooded costumes lay there. Duo took two and passed one to Sally. Donning the outfits, they inconspicuously went towards the front of the stage. No one recognized them as they climbed the stage and stood next to other hooded men and women.

The leader finished his speech and went on to shake the hands of his followers behind him. Sally shook his hand too. When it comes to Duo, the Gundam pilot held the hand firmly.

The leader smiled at Duo. But his smile vanished when he saw the stone cold face of the God of Death. Duo grabbed the man, wrapping his left arm on his neck. The other arm drew his pistol. "Nobody moves!" he shouted.

The audience erupted in pandemonium. The other hooded persons started to draw their pistols, but Sally Po ripped her hood off. Two pistols filled both her hands. "Freeze!" she shouted too.

At the same time, armed commandos rose from the sewers and dark alleys, pointing their weapons at the crowd. They swiftly confined all inside the plaza, setting a perimeter around them with machine guns and snipers. Nobody moved a muscle.

Duo kept his arm around the neck of the unfortunate man. "You are the leader, right?" he asked.

"No," the man replied.

"Then who is your leader?"

"I am," a voice spoke from the crowd. A hooded figure stood up. All eyes turned on him. Another hooded figure stood behind the first one.

Duo threw his hostage away and pointed his gun on the hooded pair. "Alright, remove your hoods. Slowly."

The first removed his hood, brown hair escaped on the front. Duo was shocked when he recognized the individual. Sally too, recognized him and she was also shocked.

"It's been a long time, Duo," the leader said. His companion removed her hood, revealing a beautiful woman that Duo and Sally also recognized.

"No…it can't be…" Duo stammered.

"Yes Duo," the man said. "It's me, Trowa Barton. And this is my wife, Catherine. I am the leader of the liberation army here in G5 colony."

* * *

ESUN Headquarters

Brussels, Belgium

A few minutes later

"No…no way…" Relena remarked, mimicking Duo's shock.

"Yes Madame Chancellor," confirmed Colonel Po on the other line. "It is indeed Trowa Barton. He was the leader of the G5 insurrection. We have him on custody, as well as his wife and most followers."

"Good work, Colonel." General Zechs Merquise was on the second line of the conference. "You may have earned your general star because of this mission."

"Thank you, General. We couldn't have done it without Duo Maxwell."

First Wufei, then Heero, then Duo and Quatre, now Trowa. _It's coming full circle_, Relena thought. "General Merquise?"

"Yes, Madame?"

"I want you to promote Colonel Sally Po to the rank of Brigadier General and award her the Distinguished Service Medal."

Zechs smiled on the video screen. "As ordered, Madame Chancellor."

Sally seems doubly shocked by the news. "Thank you, Madame. It's a…great honor…"

"Keep up the good work, _General_ Po. The ESUN is proud to have an innovative leader like you."

"Again, I thank you for your graciousness. By the way, Madame, what will I do with the prisoners?"

Relena thought about it for a few seconds. "Bring them here," she finally said. "I want to talk to Trowa personally."

"It will be done."

"You're dismissed, General Po." Sally saluted and her image disappeared.

"She deserves it," Zechs remarked.

"Indeed. Brother, are you still on Mars?"

"Yes I am, Relena."

"I talked with Robert earlier, and I discussed the possibility of reinforcing the Martian outposts."

"Yes, we talked about that." Zechs noticed that his younger sister's worried look. "Do you have a problem, Relena?"

Relena closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, brother. I want you to send the 10th Fleet to Mars as reinforcements."

"It will take three days for them to reach us, but your order is my command."

"Good. And brother, I want you to return to the Lunar Base."

"May I know why, Relena?"

"You are needed in the overall command. General Une has filed a leave of absence for a few days."

"Strange, this is the first time she ever filed for a leave, ever."

Relena nodded. "I think it has something to do with Mariemaia. So I order you to return to the moon with your wife. Vice Admiral Wong will relieve you."

Zechs looked disapproving, but he nodded. "I will leave for the moon in a few minutes. But can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, brother."

"I'd like to leave Lucreiza here. She is the only one that I fully trust in guarding your husband. She will be the interim commander of the Martian forces until Admiral Wong arrives."

"I understand. Very well, I approve."

"Thank you, Relena." Zechs saluted and his image also disappeared.

Relena stretches her neck and looks back at the gentlemen guarding her. Chang Wufei still had his left hand on the sling, but he stood like a proud warrior. On his shoulders are new insignias, however. He was promoted to major because of his heroism in saving Relena's life.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Relena said. "Trowa was the leader of the G5 rebels."

Wufei agreed. "It is quite surprising. If there is a Gundam pilot that would lead an insurgency, it would have to be me."

Wufei speaks the truth. He is a fierce warrior descended from a long, proud line of Chinese warriors, and thus despises weakness in character and body. He loves to fight and finds pleasure in taking down powerful opponents. Wufei's wife died while protecting their colony, he then chose to carry out her path of justice in honor of her sacrifice. Wufei looks down on those who he deems weak and cowardly. He found his match on OZ leader Treize Khushrenada. On their first man-to-man sword duel, Wufei was defeated by the skillful fencer Treize, and then he refused to kill him. This was a big blow to Wufei's pride, and he took it hard. On their second battle, this time piloting their respective mobile suits, Wufei killed Treize. But Wufei is fully convinced that Treize was defeated at his own behest. During the Mariemaia Crisis, Wufei sided with Mariemaia but later defected back to the ESUN. After the conflict, and because of Sally Po's persuasion, he joined the Preventers.

Wufei pilots the Gundam Shenlong, which he nicknamed "Nataku" as a tribute to his wife. The Shenlong is perfectly designed for an elite martial artist like Wufei. It's a close combat Gundam, armed with a Beam Spear and an extendable Dragon Fang right arm that could be used to grapple and crush enemy units and is also equipped with two flamethrowers that shoot fire hot enough melt steel. The next generation Shenlong is the Gundam Altron, this time with both arms equipped with Dragon Fang and flamethrowers. Its spear is replaced with a double-bladed Beam Trident and a new "Stinger Tail" weapon is added on the back. Altron is a very formidable foe, and Wufei's skill enhances its capability. Its greatest triumph is when Altron stabs the Tallgeese II with its trident, killing Treize Khushrenada. Despite armed with a powerful Gundam, Wufei struggled to match the uncanny skill of Treize in combat. The Tallgeese II proved to be a stubborn opponent, and it wasn't until Treize relented and let himself get killed that the battle was finally won.

"I think Trowa is also disillusioned about this so-called peace," Relena remarked.

"We wouldn't know that until we talk to him," Wufei concedes.

Trowa is a stoic young man who has spent almost his entire life on the battlefield. Reserved by nature, he can be seen to be as emotionless as Heero, but is in fact a warm-hearted person who is very protective of those he cares about. His past is quite murky; no one exactly knows where he came from and who he really is. But he is a very capable Gundam pilot. Besides this, Trowa is also an accomplished acrobat, which serves him well in his cover identity as a clown in a traveling circus.

Trowa pilots the Gundam Heavyarms, which is aptly named because it is the most heavily armed of all Gundams. Heavyarms is best described as a walking fortress, specializing in firepower and ranged attacks. Despite its weight, Trowa is able to do some slick moves with it, because of his circus background. The primary weapon of Heavyarms is a massive beam Gatling Gun mounted on the left arm and two Gatling guns on the chest. Supplementing this trio of guns are dozens of Homing and Micro missiles. Trowa's tactic is to soften the target area with his gatling guns then launch his missiles to finish the job. For short-range self-defense, Heavyarms is equipped with an army knife. The Gundam was modified for space combat and reequipped with Double Gatling Guns on the left arm. But the ultimate incarceration of Heavyarms is the Heavyarms Custom used by Trowa in the Mariemaia Crisis. Custom is the most heavily armed mobile suit in the history of mobile suit design. The Beam Gatlings are replaced with twin shell-firing Gatling Guns on both arms. These four Gatlings fire super-dense tungsten rounds at a thousand rounds a minute each. Trowa can saturate targets in a typhoon of steel. Aside from these powerful weapons, four more Gatling guns were mounted on the chest and hundreds of missiles were also mounted on every conceivable area that can mount a launcher. Perhaps the best part is the paintjob. The brightly colored paintjob is changed into a dull camouflage that blends well in space combat.

"What will happen now?" Relena said to herself.

The door burst open and Dorothy Catalonia rushed inside. "Chancellor!" she shouted. "Have you seen the news?"

"I'm too busy to watch TV, Dorothy. What is it?"

"The president had a heart attack. He's dead."

Relena shot up from her chair. "What? Is this true?"

"I confirmed it myself. His body will be taken here for the funeral."

Relena sagged back to her seat. "Just what we need. Make all the arrangements for his state funeral. And tell Johanna to make a speech to express our grief."

"Will do."

"The president must be replaced, quickly."

"Yes. According to our constitution, the chancellor can choose a cabinet official to replace a deceased official, even if he or she is elected."

Relena thought about it. "I'll call the Chief Justice. He must be here ASAP for the oathtaking."

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

"I've found a replacement for the deceased president."

"Oh? Who?"

"You, Dorothy. I mean, _President _Catalonia."

Before Dorothy could say anything, Relena stood up and tapped her shoulder. She smiled mischievously. "You have five minutes to prepare. Please wear your most elegant dress."


	11. CHAPTER 8

8

Z6 Colony

A few hours later

General Lady Une grunted in disgust as she watched the TV on the command center.

On the news was the unexpected death of the ESUN president. The old man had it coming, Une thought. Relena made a short but poignant speech praising the works of the lifelong politician and detailing his state funeral in Brussels. But the next news made her insides somersaulted. Relena announced that Secretary Dorothy Catalonia will succeed the president.

Une shook her head as Dorothy, dressed in a beautiful white aristocrat dress, raised her right hand with her left planted on the Bible and swear an oath as the 3rd and youngest President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. The Chief Justice shook her hand; Relena hugged and kissed her closest ally and more handshakes and hugs. Dorothy is all smiles as she addressed the crowd with a brilliantly-written speech.

"What a bunch of hypocrites," Dexter Drax commented. He was sitting beside Une. Standing behind the two is Major Arissa Hunter.

"It's not surprising Relena chooses Dorothy," Une remarked.

"God, I hate those two," Drax grunted as he lit a cigar. "Relena, the great pacifist leader? Ha! She is the biggest joke in the universe. Her life is full of weakness, manipulation and cowardice. She tried to play peacemaker in the Sanc Kingdom, and failed. When Romefeller attacked, she surrendered and became a puppet. She is lucky the cards fell on her favor. She played peacemaker again against White Fang, and Treize bailed her out. Then she played it again with Marimaia, and you bailed her out. Relena is a huge liability.

"But the most disgusting about her is she let her enemies back on her fold. You, Zechs, Dorothy, and countless others. She thinks this will help her; I'm sure in the future she will be killed by someone close to her. There is one thing she is very good at, and that's using the skills of those around her, and then taking all the credit. You know that more than anyone, General Une."

Une didn't say a word.

Drax continued. "Relena is a useless leader. She is holding on to the illusion that peace can be achieved by complete demilitarization of the ESUN. That's bull. True peace can only be achieved by a strong military that will provide security for all the citizens."

"War will continue as long as humans still exist," Une muttered, quoting a famous line from Treize.

"And Dorothy? She is worst that Relena." Drax stood up and outstretched his arm. "She was a spy of Romefeller long ago! I have to give her credit for her stance in a stronger military, but she is nothing more than a traitor! She joined the enemy White Fang, then changes allegiance again. And now she is the president, next in line to her so-called best friend Relena. Those two will destroy us all."

The door opened and Drax's right hand man entered the room. "It's time," he said.

Drax nodded. He glanced at Une. "We will change our destiny now."

Une stood up as Drax went out of the door. Arissa followed them. "Major?" asked Une.

"Yes, General?"

"Once we walked into that room, it will be the turning point of our lives. There would be no turning back. You still have a brilliant life ahead of you. You don't have to join us; you can still go back now."

"General," Arissa replied with a voice full of strength. ""Without fighting, nothing can be created."

Une smiled as her protégée repeated her words that she always says to her men. "Very well, then. We will change destiny, together."

The Preventers commander entered a dark room with many video monitors, each showing the face of high ranking Preventers officers. They all saluted to their overall commander as she entered the room. She saluted back.

"Gentlemen, you all know why you are all here," General Une said. "I'm not gonna get into the details but rest assured, I am with you. As my loyal soldiers, you can be sure that your commander is ready fight for all our grievances.

"We are given the belief that this peace will last. Let me tell you something, gentlemen. Nonviolence is useless when there is no deterrence against violence. As my daughter said: 'History is just like an endless waltz: the first three beats of War, Peace and Revolution continue on forever.' This must not be restricted to history... this battle must become one that is passed down from one generation to the next for ages to come. For that reason, the precious blood of so many soldiers must be shed.

"And so to achieve true peace, we must be willing to sacrifice ourselves. Make no mistake gentlemen, our actions will be a permanent stain to us and history. We will be branded as traitors and rebels; we will become what we despise. Washington and other great leaders were also referred by their enemies as traitors, now they are called patriots. In time so shall we. History will remember us as soldiers who fought for what we believe.

"The ESUN has betrayed us first. But our sacrifice would not be in vain. Our sons and daughters will look back one day and proudly tell their friends that their parents a noble warriors. Among the stars, so many fates cross and pass each other. Our own thoughts and ideas will be left behind in the continuance of time."

Une removed her glasses and undid her hair, the final gesture of defiance. "Gentlemen, war will continue as long as humans still exist. Therefore, as soldiers, we now declare our endless war!"

Loud cheers and thunderous applauses erupted.

* * *

ENS Barack Obama

E Sector

A few hours later

Admiral Jennings is diligently watching the space around his battlegroup. The huge colonies with their distinctive silver color drifted in front of his ship. Around the Obama, the 100 ships of the 3rd Fleet formed a defensive barrier around their mothership. Despite their huge number, there are only twenty capital ships on the fleet. That includes the Obama, two smaller escort carriers, two landing ships including the ENS Kageyama carrying 2,000 Marines, seven cruisers and eight destroyers. The rest are smaller combat ships like fast corvettes, patrol crafts and minesweepers. Ten ships are supply carriers that are needed for the 20,000 personnel aboard the ships to function.

Jennings grunted in dissatisfaction. The military downsizing hit the space navy hard. Once there are thousands of ships in the force, armed with state of the art weapons and even mobile suits. Now there are less than 200 capital ships. To fund her expensive Mars colonies, Chancellor Bell reduced the Preventers further. Jennings believed in the power of deterrence, but how can you deter a future aggressor with ships as old as him?

"Admiral, there's something weird about my radar," the radar tech reported.

Jennings floated towards him. Like other ships in the ESUN, the Obama has a gravity generator that produces moon-like gravity. "What is it, son?" he asked.

"The sensors are not registering anything."

"Must be a glitch or something."

"Could be, sir. But I tried the laser radar, and it's still shows a blank screen."

"Did you try infrared?" asked the captain of the Obama.

"Yes sir, but still same results."

"Hmm…" Jennings shook his head. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Try the sonar."

"Sir, sonars aboard space vessels are unreliable," said the captain. "There could be millions of returns there…"

"Just try it," urged the admiral.

"Aye, aye." The radar tech switched the sonar screen open. Immediately, hundreds of returns appeared around the fleet, all converging on the Obama from all directions. Jennings eye shot towards the windows. He grabbed a powerful binocular and spots one intruder coming from the port side. It's a huge humanlike figure, but unmistakable large and made of steel. On its arms are equally big tube-like objects.

Jennings went white when the realization hit him. "It's a mobile suit!" he shouted. "We're under attack! Launch all fighters and man your battle stations!"

Alarms erupted on all the ships, even as one patrol craft explodes after another.

The Zeke mobile suit is the latest on the long line of mobile suit design. Unlike its predecessors, it was named not from a constellation but for the code name of Japanese Zero planes in World War 2. The Zeke are like oversized Leo units, built much tougher with Neo-Titanium alloy just like the Serpent mobile suits of the Mariemaia Army. The only fixed armaments of the Zekes are two missile launchers on the shoulders and twin Gundam-style Vulcan guns on the head for closed-in self defense. They can be armed, however, with all the combat weapons of modern mobile suits.

Attacking the 3rd Fleet is one of Dexter Drax's master strokes to catch the loyal Preventers off balance. He has no plans on demanding the surrender of Admiral Jennings or tries to convince him to defect. Drax wants the Obama and its escorts destroyed because they posed danger to his mobile suit factory in E2 colony. For that, he sends 200 mobile suits for the assault. There are three kinds of suits on the attack. The Zekes fitted with huge missile pods would be the primary strike package, they will attack the capital ships with devastating firepower. The Zekes armed with beam bazookas will blow the escorts' defenses, punching hole on their overlapping fire for the missile Zekes. Lastly, light Zekes armed with beam rifles will keep the fighters and smaller escorts at bay.

The attack on the 3rd Fleet was well-planned and well rehearsed, and everything worked well. Escort crafts were blown to bits, surprised by the attack. But still, the Preventers fought back with all ferocity. Defensive guns and missiles greeted the first wave of attackers. The Zeke's armor can withstand several direct hits but six of them exploded in with their pilots. Bazooka-armed Zekes quickly avenged their comrades. The escorts fell silent with the barrage of deadly beams.

Taurus fighters scrambled from the Obama to meet the swarm of suits attacking their ship. They have no illusions of winning a fight against the Zekes but they have a duty to do. They can only hope to keep the attackers pinned and hope reinforcements will arrive as Admiral Jennings frantically reports to the higher ops.

Rifle Zekes swooped down and engaged the Tauruses. It was a no contest. The fighters are no match against fast, agile and heavily armed mobile suits. Within minutes, most of the Taurus fighters are shot down without a lost to the Zekes. Still, defense fire from the ships hammered the attackers; several were destroyed with a barrage of lead and missiles.

Admiral Jennings saw the situation as hopeless. But there is nothing he could do. On the starboard side, a bright explosion signaled the death of one of his cruisers. An even brighter explosion as an ammo carrier detonated, taking five more ships with it. He is powerless as more ships came under enemy fire. "Keep them engaged, do not retreat!" he ordered. Alarms and klaxons echoed all around him. Jennings saw a bright flash and a massive explosion on the port side. He swallowed in horror when he realized that it was the Kageyama, with 2,000 Marines on board. It was reduced to several large pieces of flaming debris.

Now that the rifle and bazooka Zekes cleared a path on the escort, it was time for the coup de grace. Ten Zekes are specially configured for the final attack on the Obama itself. Each of the Zekes is armed with a single weapon, but it is one of the most devastating non-nuclear missiles in the world. The huge missile is as tall as the Zeke carrying it, so the special attackers are modified to carry the weapon on its back. Despite the 100-mile range, the Zekes have to come closer for a sure kill. They blasted straight towards the carrier.

But because of the weight they carry, the Zekes are easy targets for surviving escorts. Two were obliterated before they could launch their missiles. But eight punched through and fired their missiles. Three more Zekes were destroyed by missiles from the Obama before they could pull out. Eight missiles screamed towards the carrier.

The Obama wouldn't let itself be an easy target. As soon as the missiles were launched, it brought to bear all her defensive weapons. Space Sparrows missiles fired, knocking two of the incoming missiles. The Sparrows went dry and the Rolling Airframe Missiles took over, downing one more. The ripping, chainsaw-like sound of the closed-in Phalanx Gatling gun provided additional covering fire. One missile flew thru the wall of dense shells and exploded.

The last four missiles completed their preprogrammed activation sequence and did slick evasive maneuvers, releasing chaff and flares to decoy the heat-seaking RAM missiles. The missiles, called Kingfisher, are specially designed to kill a huge spaceship like the Obama. At a few dozen miles from the carrier, the booster engine of the missiles fired and they flew straight at five times the speed of sound, fast enough to be missed by the Phalanx guns. The first missile hit the hull of the carrier. The nosecone is a three-stage warhead, the front exploded on the hull weakening it. At the same time the rear charge exploded, driving the center charge deep in the belly of the ship.

The warhead hit the armored room known as the magazine, where they store all the ordnance in the ship.

Three more Kingfishers joined in, but the first missile is enough. The thunderous explosion could be seen and hear for miles. The massive carrier was ripped into two and more explosions and fire consumed it. The ENS Barack Obama, the pride of the 3rd Fleet, was completely destroyed.


End file.
